Daenys Celtigar
Biography The last decade has horrible to House Celtigar, first Ser Deryn Celtigar, second son of Lord Aeron Celtigar, dies during the Assault on Dragonstone during Durran’s Defiance, dying under the orders of a Mad King. Next the wife of the Heir to House Celtigar dies birthing their second son Jason, a deaf boy. Lord Celtigar himself eventually was named Master of Ships under King Daemon 3rd, yet he he himself died, taking a bolt to the chest during Durran’s Defiance. Now in the final moons of 280 AC, Lord Raymond Celtigar has died in a foolish hunt for glory in Crackclaw Point, being killed by Ser Kyle Crabkiller, leaving behind his 17-year old inexperienced son, Adrian Celtigar, as Lord of Claw Isle and one of the prominent banner men of the Crownlands with only his uncle to guide him. This uncle, Ser Darion Celtigar, would soon be killed by the same Kyle Crabkiller during a battle to repel him and his bandits from Crackclaw Point. Adrian Celtigar soon after was killed by a Valarr Targaryen in the 281 AC Tourney in Sunspear, leaving behind his betrothed and the rest of his family. The new defacto lord of Claw Isle Jason Celtigar is a small deaf boy, unable to lead his great house as a prominent bannerman of the Narrow Sea and not used to any of the challenges of leadership. Daenys Celtigar, older sister of the new lord sees this weakness and knows the other lords of the Crownlands must have also. Now she must hold Claw Isle from those who desire it and protect her crumbling family and house, before it is snatched up and destroyed. Daenys Celtigar was born in 267 AC, second child of Lord Raymond Celtigar and Lady Elaine Rosby. From a young age, her brother ever the heir and leader would lead her around as his personal army, tricking her and getting her into trouble, leading her to become quite Gullible and trusting towards the authority figures in her life. After her mother’s death, she spent much of her early life running around Claw Isle, befriending smallfolk and soldiers alike. She and her surrogate-mother, Alys Sunglass, would travel all around donating food, solving conflicts and meeting local leaders all over Claw Isle and befriending all of them, earning her the nickname The Pearl of the Claw. This combined with her mother’s insistence that she be taught how to be a proper lady caused her to become quite a sociable person, always happy and willing to talk to people, Courtly. While her oldest brother was learning how to fight, she was learning how to convince people, how to make beneficial agreements for both sides and all the skills the lady of a lordship would need. She spent most of her days either with her septa or in the markets outside of Claw Keep, creating an interest for tradecraft and sailing. Even at the age of 10 she begged her father and grandfather to give her a small boat with a few men so she could learn how to sail, they of course refused her and sent he back to her septa, only for her to come back the next day and try again. Eventually after Adrian and Ser Brandon proclaimed their intention to travel up to Gulltown and White Harbor, her grand-father relented, allowing her a single Longship which she named The Purple Pearl after her moniker. She and her crew of guardsmen sailed throughout the Narrow sea, staying at many different keeps, meeting her uncle in Rosby and eventually staying in King’s Landing to be tutored by her grand-father. Adrian and her father always was more concerned with land-fighting, while she and her grand-father lived on the sea, for trade and adventure. Under him she truly developed her love for Sailing. When the banners were called and her Grandfather was sent off to war, Daenys was left in King’s Landing alone, and alone in a pit of snakes waiting to swallow her whole. Her status as Grand-daughter of the Master-of-ships protected her from most of the plots and intrigue of King’s Landing, but when the King and Vaemar Velaryon returned from the war with his body, she was thrust into the plots of the capital. Many would come and offer their condolences, saying “If she ever needed someone to trust, she could talk to them.” And while she was young, her Grandfather had taught her well, so she simply would nod her head and thank them for their condolences, ... vultures. Courtly(e) She would spend the next 3 years traveling between Claw Isle, Rosby and King’s Landing, meeting lords and negotiating on behalf of her father, developing her into quite the Magnate and enriching house Celtigar, turning Claw Isle from a small trading location into a significant port before entering the Bay of Crabs or the Bay of the Blackwater, working closely with her uncle to develop the island. Everything began to unravel in the later months of 280 AC again for Daenys Celtigar. A bandit knight and his band of raiders had been burning Crackclaw Point and her father had decided to retaliate and end this threat once and for all. He and 50 of his men-at-arms sailed to Crackclaw Point and began hunting the bandits. His host began tracking a small party of 30 bandits, only to be ambushed by Ser Kyle’s full force of over 200 men. While some men were able to escape, return Crab’s Pincer to Claw Isle and spread word to of his full force, Lord Raymond Celtigar was cut down by Ser Kyle, earning his nickname The Crabkiller for the first time. Here older brother Adrian return to King’s Landing at the news, gathering men from Claw Isle to hunt down the bandit that had killed his father. While here in King’s Landing he began plotting with his uncle, Lord Rosby and Lord Massey to create an alliance to counter the growing and uncontested power of House Velaryon. Her brother would then lead a host of 300 men himself to hunt down the Crabkiller, which culminated in a pitched battle where most of the bandit force was destroyed, but the Crabkiller claimed another victim, Ser Darion Celtigar and escaped imprisonment from Adrian. Adrian himself would then travel south to the tourney of Sunspear, using the opportunity to court his betrothed and officially sign the alliance with Lord Massey, yet he was killed the day before the betrothal was announced in a Joust against Valarr Targaryen. Now houses Rosby, Massey and Velaryon all have stacks in the weakened house of Claw Isle. Lord Velaryon wants to have the young Lord Jason taken as a squire and trained under House Velaryon. Lord Rosby wants Daenys to inherit, only for her to marry his son and ensure that House Rosby shall inherit Claw Isle, Crackclaw Point and Rosby. Lord Massey only wishes for his daughter’s former betrothed family to be safe, and do right by Lord Jason. This power struggle over Claw Isle and tension is growing, Daenys must do whatever is possible to protect her and her house’s interest, by any means necessary. Timeline Timeline: 267 AC- Daenys Celtigar is born 270 AC- Durran’s Defiance starts causing her older uncle to die on Dragonstone. Later this year her Mother dies in child birth and Harrion Celtigar is born. Her Grandfather is appointed Master of Ships. 275 AC- Daenys is allowed to travel to King’s Landing and tutors under her Grandfather. 276 AC- Aeron Celtigar dies, leaving her alone in King’s Landing. 278 AC- Daenys travels throughout the Narrow Sea, meeting lords and negotiating trade on behalf of her father. 280 AC- Lord Raymond Celtigar dies, leaving Adrian as Lord of Claw Isle. 281 AC- Lord Adrian Celtigar is killed by Valarr Targaryen in a jousting accident, leaving Jason Celtigar as Lord of Claw Isle. Vultures are circling Family Family: Lord Aeron Celtigar, Grandfather - d.376 Lord Raymond Celtigar, Father - 380 Lady Elaine Rosby , nee Celtigar,Mother- d.270 Lord Adrian Celtigar (17) - d.281 Deanys Celtigar (14), Sister - PC Jason Celtigar (10), Brother Darion Celtigar (30), Uncle d.280 Alys Sunglass, nee Celtigar(24), Aunt Vaimon Celtigar (7), Cousin Deryn Celtigar, Uncle - d.270 Supporting Characters: Madeline Pince(14)-Handmaiden (Fertility) Natalie Pyne (12)-Handmaiden (Mythic) Alys Sunglass, née Celtigar (24)- Aunt (Bureaucrat) Category:House Celtigar Category:Crownlander